


HOLY CHiMiCHANGAS

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, peter try to be a good friend
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Peter veut faire une surprise à son collègue, Wade Wilson. Mais un contre-temps va légèrement changer ses plans ...[OS] [MxM] [SPIDEYPOOL] [EN CORRECTION]





	

Fendant l'air comme un oiseau de proie lancé à pleine vitesse, une forme bien connue filait à vive allure dans les allées de New-York. Avec d'incroyables acrobaties, l'araignée adulée pour ses actes d'héroïsme avait la capacité de traverser toute la ville en un temps record. Elle atteignait les sommets des immeubles pour ensuite s'y laisser tomber pour utiliser la vitesse de la chute et lui permettre de se balancer avec ses toiles pour bondir là où elle le souhaitait.

Sa main gauche se referma brusquement sur une barre en fer, le stoppant net dans sa course. Enfin à l'arrêt, Peter baissa un peu son gant sur son poignet pour y découvrir sa montre sur laquelle était indiqué vingt-heures trente.

Il pensait sincèrement rentrer en civile, mais certainement qu'il mettrait trop de temps et que son repas soigneusement empaqueté dans son sac-à-dos allait refroidir. Surtout que en y pensant … Il avait un mercenaire flemmard dans sa chambre qui attendait patiemment (oupas) qu'il soit de retour pour pouvoir partager un dîner avec lui.

Il espérait que Wade ne fouille pas trop en profondeur dans sa chambre, lui qui en avait la fâcheuse habitude. Il avait trouvé une fois une boite à chaussure remplie de photos de Gwen et les avait jeté et même brûlé sous le motif de la ''jalousie''. Peter avait été si furieux ce jour là que sous l'emprise d'une intense colère, il en avait presque tué le mercenaire.

Il avait finit par pardonner l'idiot en rouge. Il ne l'avouerait pas devant lui, mais c'était son meilleur ami. L'un des plus fidèles. Wade avait été comme celui qui avait sut briser ses chaînes qui le retenaient au sol depuis bien trop longtemps. Il l'avait en parti … Sauvé.

Tout le monde a besoin d'un super-héros, même Spider-man.

Rester scotché dans le passé n'était pas la solution, le héros en avait prit conscience après l'incident des photos. Il ne pouvait pas oublier Gwen, oh ça non, jamais. Mais son souvenir était devenu moins douloureux.

Peter avait quelques doutes quant aux agissements de Wade sur cela. Il avait dit avoir agit sur le coup de la jalousie. Mais était-ce seulement vrai ? Avait-il agit que pour son propre intérêt ou avait-il réellement … Tenté d'aider Peter mais à sa manière ? Le brun ne pouvait pas en avoir confirmation puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il lui demandé, le mercenaire changeait systématiquement de sujet jusqu'à ce que ça l'agace et qu'il lâche l'affaire. Mais un jour, il lui tirerait les verres du nez.

Tirant une toile sur le building en face de lui, une sensation plus que familière lui hérissa l'échine. Son Spidey-sens avait capté un danger tout proche.

\- A L'AIDE !

Spider-man se hissa rapidement grâce à sa toile au niveau de la source bruyante qui excitait son sixième sens. Une femme dans un appartement, au premier étage était prête à se jeter dans le vide pour échapper à un homme qui tenait un couteau.

Si Peter ne se dépêchait pas, la jeune femme qui tentait d'atteindre la fenêtre du voisin pour s'y réfugier allait faire une chute mortel.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir prit la porte ? » Se demanda Peter qui se répondit à lui même. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eut le choix, tout simplement.

Sans se poser plus de question, l'araignée plongea dans le vide et tira une toile sur le mur du bâtiment de la victime et s'y cramponna avec facilité, tête en bas.

\- Hey ! Mademoiselle !  
\- Spider-man !  
\- Ouais ! Vous m'avez reconnu même dans le noir, pas mal ! Lança l'araignée histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.  
\- Sil vous plais aidez moi ! Mon mari est devenu fou-furieux !  
\- J'suis là pour ça, en plus la police va pas tarder à arriver, j'ai entendu la voisine appeler.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête mais était tendue à craquer, c'était compréhensible quand on était en danger de mort. Peter descendit doucement à sa hauteur jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touches le rebord du petit mur et ne vienne tenter de prendre cette dernière par la taille pour la rapprocher doucement de lui.

\- Vous précipitez pas, un pied à la fois, d'accord ? Murmura l'araignée sur un ton encourageant en lui tendant la main afin qu'elle le rejoigne.  
\- Oka-  
\- REVIENS ICI ESPECE DE BONNE A RIEN !

Le hurlement du mari enragé fit paniquer la jeune femme qui fit volt-face un peu trop vite à cause de la peur de se faire attraper, tordant son pied d'appui sur le rebord pas très large sur lequel elle tenait. Elle perdit l'équilibre, son poids l'emportant dans le vide. Le cri déchirant de la victime déclencha le sixième sens de Peter.

Tout devint lent à la vue de l'araignée. Comme un plongeur olympien, Spider-man prit appui sur le rebord et se projeta en avant pour rattraper la brune qui en sentant Peter l'attraper, s'agrippa à lui à en lui déchirer le costume. Parker ne dit rien et prit sur lui jusqu'à ce que tout deux touchent enfin terre.

Enfin en sécurité mais sûrement encore sous le choc, Peter la laissa aux bons soins d'une équipe médicale. Il n'en avait pas encore finit …

Il remonta en vitesse et entra dans l'appartement où la victime était sorti plus tôt pour faire directement face au mari qui tenait dans ses mains un couteau, la main tremblante.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'une personne bien méchante. Il n'avait pas envie de coller une étiquette sur son front, mais actuellement, il se devait de l'arrêter et de le placer là ou la justice serait juste.

\- Alors mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a perdu un job ?  
\- Tu crois que tu viens de sauver une sainte ? La victime ici, c'est moi !  
\- Oh, mon pote. J'sais pas si en venir là, répondit Peter en désignant le couteau du menton. Est une bonne solution, t'vois 'que j'veux dire ? T'es peut-être une victime mais à la vue de la justice, c'est toi le coupable. Alors, avant de faire une bêtise, on peut en discuter … ?  
\- C'est ça ! Et attendre gentiment que la police débarque pour me foutre au trou ?! Je préfère encore crever !

\- Pas sous mes yeux !

Prévint Spider-man qui tira une toile sur le poignet de l'homme, collant son bras entier contre le mur.

\- Te suicider ? C'est ça, ta solution ?  
\- … Quand on est un héros riche, connu et aimé de tout le monde, on peut pas comprendre !

Peter croisa les bras sur son torse. Lui, riche ? Il peinait à acheter quelques malheureux Tacos et, il le voyait riche ?

\- Y a qu'une chose fausse dans ce que tu viens de dire. J'suis tout, sauf riche. Mon pote, tu crois vraiment si j'étais riche je ferais tout ça ? Au diable même l'argent, j'aime New-York, j'aime les habitants de cette ville, j'ai sauvé ta femme, je te sauverais toi aussi. Alors, même si tu ne peux plus le faire, je vais te demander de poser ce couteau et d'employer un bon avocat pour te faire justice. J'en connais un très bon, c'est un ami.

L'autre releva les yeux vers l'homme araignée. Son regard était peiné, lasse, il ne mentait pas. Qu'importe ce qu'avait fait cette femme, il fallait que Peter l'aide. Mais pas de cette façon. Pas en la tuant. Il y avait toujours une autre solution.

\- Je vais te libérer. Mais tu vas devoir rester calme jusqu'à ce que la police se pointe. Si tu veux te venger de façon juste et sans finir dans une chambre en prison, va à Hell's Kitchen et trouve le cabinet d'avocat où tu pourras embaucher Matt Murdock.

Un hochement de tête confirma à Peter qu'il pouvait maintenant le libérer. Massant son poignet légèrement rougit à cause de la toile, l'homme tendit le couteau à l'araignée qui le remercia d'un bref signe de tête. Un soupir se fait entendre, puis un affalement.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda Peter qui posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus vieux.  
\- Ouais … Je vais laisser la police venir me chercher, puis je réglerais tout ça avec … Cet avocat. Merci Spider-man.

Peter n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Mission accomplie.

Lorsque l'araignée quitta l'appartement, la police venait à peine de s'arrêter en bas. Il espérait seulement que cet homme ne fasse rien de bête et qu'il suive ce qu'il lui avait conseillé.

En zigzagant d'un immeuble à l'autre, Peter tomba nez à nez avec un horloge qui affichait neuf heures.

\- Merde ! Wade va me tuer !

Accélérant l'allure, l'araignée réussit à rentrer chez lui sans trop tarder. Mais une mauvaise surprise l'attendait.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il déposa son sac et s'aperçut que les chimichangas qu'il avait transporté ne ressemblait plus à rien. Wade allait être furieux … Il en parlait tout le temps, les vénérait, c'était comme des dieux vivants ! Mais Peter les avaient réduits en bouillit. Il ne pouvait pas donner ça au mercenaire … Il se ferait tuer sur place !

Il fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, cherchant une solution. Mais rien ne venait. Lui qui voulait lui faire une surprise, c'était un échec totale, sur toute la ligne !

Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de sauver une demoiselle en détresse avec une commande de douze chimichangas dans le dos.

\- Merde … Pesta l'araignée qui fit tomber sa lampe de chevet sur le sol.  
\- Petey, c'est toi ?  
\- Non, c'pas moi … Murmura le jeune héros dans sa barbe puis ajouta plus fort. Oui ! Viens pas, je me change !

Comme si Wade ne connaissait pas les mots « espace-personnel » … A peine Peter eut le temps de dire oui que le mercenaire avait déboulé dans la chambre, comme si il avait campé devant la porte en attendant fébrilement se signale de Peter.

Wade se figea et huma l'air bruyamment à la manière d'un chien avant de fixer Peter.

\- Q-Quoi … ?  
\- T'as apporté d'quoi ravitailler la boite à caca ?  
\- Oh pitié Wade ! Tais-toi. Et oui, mais en même temps non. J'ai … J'ai …  
\- Tu ?  
\- J'ai … Peter bafouilla en évitant soigneusement le regard insistant de son ami mais mentir, c'était pas son fort. J'ai …. ai-de-la-llie-vec-les-gas …  
\- Excuse moi ?  
\- J'ai … Peter prit une grande inspiration et expulsa tout d'une traite. J'ai-fais-de-la-bouillie-avec-tes-chimichangas !

Voilà. C'était dis. Il avait enfin avoué. Honteux, et les yeux au sol, il attendait que Wade s'énerve, qu'il le traite d'idiot et s'en aille en claquant la porte tout en beuglant que les chimichangas étaient des choses précieuses mais rien ne vint. Juste un petit rire qui déstabilisa Peter. Ouvrant un œil, il osa relever le regard vers Wade qui le regardait affectueusement.

\- T'es vraiment mignon, Pete.

Heureusement qu'il portait encore son masque. Cette phrase carillonna dans sa tête de façon si agréable. Mais Peter était confus. Pourquoi il ne lui balançait pas une vanne odieuse ?

\- Q-Quoi .. ?  
\- Assis toi, j'vais t'expliquer un truc, répondit le mercenaire qui s'assit et tapota la place à coté de lui. T'sais, j'beau parler des chimichangas comme quelque chose de fabuleux ou quoi, toussa toussa, mais en vrai … Je les aime pas spécialement.

Oh. Bah ça alors. Peter rêvait ou … ?

\- Hein ?  
\- Ouais ! Sérieux ! Tout le monde croit que j'adore ça, mais en fait, j'aime juste le mot. J'trouve ce mot fun à dire. CHI-MI-CHAN-GAS ! Tu trouves pas que ça sonne genre, super cool ?  
\- Je .. Heu .. Donc .. T'es pas fâché ... ?  
\- Hein ? Pour ça ? Non.

Soulagement. Oui, c'était le mot. Peter soupira bruyamment en enlevant son masque. Il ne se sentait plus dans le besoin de se cacher derrière son masque maintenant.

Il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour ajouter quelques choses, mais la masse lourde de Wade vint le plaquer contre son propre lit. Le souffle couper à cause du choc, Peter râla en tapotant l'épaule du mercenaire qui répondit en se frayant un chemin entre les jambes de Peter, forçant même au niveau de ses cuisses pour qu'il le laisse s'installer.

Raide comme un piquet, Peter avait ses sens en alerte. Son cerveau était submergé par tant d'informations. Il devait hurler d'hystérie, le frapper en pleurant ou bien rire nerveusement ?

Seul le souffle de Wade contre son oreille lui répondit.

\- Wade … ?  
\- J'te le dirais jamais assez, mais tu sais que le style Andrew Gardfield te va très bien ?  
\- … Pardon … ?  
\- Non rien, laisse … C'est hyper touchant c'que tu viens de faire, j'sais pas, j'men sens heureux et de bonne humeur.  
\- Pitié Wade … Ne me dis pas que c'est c'que je crois contre moi …  
\- J'ai tellement envie de toi Peter !

Minauda puérilement le mercenaire en avançant son entre-jambes contre celle de son homologue, créant une friction qui fit gémir Peter de façon involontaire. Malheureusement … Wade l'avait bien entendu.

\- W-Wade … Stop … Arrêtes de bouger comme ça !  
\- Alors que tu t'accroches à moi comme si tu avais peur que je parte ? Hors de question …  
\- Je ne m'accroche pas, j'essaie de te faire bouger !  
\- Oh … Dans ce cas, il fallait me le demander Petey !

Wade plus que taquin s'appuya sur ses genoux tout en attrapa les cuisses de son homologue en dessous de lui et entreprit de faire des mouvements sur le bassin de Peter qui s'en mordit la lèvre à chaque frictions qui déclenchaient des stimulus mais le brun n'était pas d'accord et s'indigna.

\- Pas dans ce sens là !  
\- Quel sens alors, t'es plutôt levrette en faite ? Coquin .. ~  
\- Pitié Wade ne joue pas avec les mots !  
\- C'est avec toi que je vais jouer, baby-boy, ronronna le mercenaire.  
\- WAAAAAAAAADEEEEEE !

**Author's Note:**

> Et oui, qui l'aurait crut ? Wade n'aime pas les chimichangas. Il adore tout simplement le mot ! Comparé aux Tacos. Puis je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu cette idée de fan fic. Mais bon. Laissez donc mon imagination vous transporter si j'y arrive ! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous à plut!


End file.
